


【卡带／止佐鼬】谁是科技达人

by zdpp999



Series: 神威拖拉机 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Intersex Itachi, Intersex Obito, M/M, Menstruation, Pregnancy Kink
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdpp999/pseuds/zdpp999
Summary: 在药店偶尔遇上的鼬和带土聊起了经期记录工具的话题以及各自的性生活。（鼬：女性主义推广大使。）⚠️双性带土 intersex Obito⚠️双性鼬 intersex Itachi⚠️月经话题预警 menstruation
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui, 佐鼬, 卡带 - Relationship, 止佐鼬 - Relationship, 止鼬 - Relationship
Series: 神威拖拉机 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191485





	【卡带／止佐鼬】谁是科技达人

**Author's Note:**

> 注意是止佐鼬三人行的前提！！！

带土在最后两个货架之间东张西望，希望能盼来一个店员解决他的燃眉之急。

为什么一个普通的药店要设计这么高的货架，也不是所有人都能有一米八的身高啊。不对，带土坐在轮椅上转念一想，我自己就一米八，只不过今天出门时太热不想穿假肢，以至于现在坐在轮椅上够不着放在货架最上面的验孕棒。

所以店员都哪里去了呢？带土叹口气，准备推着自己到前台去找人帮忙。

就在这时，一个熟悉的声音在耳边传来，“请问，您需要帮忙吗？”

带土转过脸，看到一个长相清俊的长发男人站在面前。这… 明明就是之前见过的止水的男朋友。他叫什么来着？一打几什么的？

“啊，是带土前辈！” 止水的男朋友显然比他人脸识别能力更佳，“真是碰巧，看来前辈也喜欢来这个药店呢。”

“呃，是的，这里环境好一些。” 好才怪，都没有人来主动帮自己一下啊。

带土努力回忆止水男友的名字，过于努力以至于没有留意就随口问他道，“那个，你好啊，你也是来买… ”

带土愣住了。他是偷偷来这里买验孕棒的，因为上次行山事件之后，身体一直感觉有点奇怪，这个月的月经也没有找上门来，心存怀疑的他特意提前了下班的时间，想趁卡卡西没回到家之前来这里买检测工具。不过，止水的男朋友也在这个货架，那他是来买什么的呢？

“是这样，我来买体温计。” 年轻一些的男人冲他微笑，像是猜出了他在想什么。他温暖的笑容瞬间让带土忘记了秘密被撞破的窘迫。

“前辈需要拿这个货架上的东西吗？” 还没等带土搭话，长发男人说完走到他附近，扬起手，准备从他口里听出一个药品的名字。

“… 嗯，谢谢你… ” 带土感到有点脸红，虽然记得止水的男朋友跟自己情况差不多，但在不大熟悉的人面前说出验孕棒的名字，还是让他有些不好意思，“那，可以帮我拿一下上面那个，蓝色的盒子吗？” 带土咽了口口水，余光偷偷看年轻男人的手。

是很修长，但看起来也满结实有力的一只手，被深灰色的衬衫袖子包裹着。

鼬！他叫宇智波鼬！带土突然想起他的名字。上次聚餐时止水揽着他的样子历历在目。

“是这个吧？” 鼬将蓝色的盒子放在他面前，“前辈要几盒？”

“一盒，一盒就够。” 带土接了盒子放在腿上，又用手摸摸脸蛋。真希望这尴尬的谈话能够早点结束。

“前辈喜欢用这个牌子啊？” 鼬整理一下刚才因为抬手而滑到肘部的衣袖，歪着头冲他笑笑，“我也是，设计感很强，出结果也快。”

“你也...” 带土感到脸彻底烧了起来，喉咙也有点堵，“呃，需要测这个吗？”

“也不是很经常，不过，” 鼬像是想到了什么，脸上的笑容加深了些，“可能很快就要经常用到了。”

“啊？” 带土不知该怎么回答，左腿在有些紧绷的裤管中动了动。

“前辈还有什么要买的吗？如果有我可以帮到的地方，” 鼬顿了顿，指指门口，“如果没有，等一下要不要一起喝杯咖啡，那边有一家不错的咖啡店。好久没有见到前辈，很想跟您聊聊天呢。”

“… 没有没有了，我就买这个，” 带土摸摸鼻子，感觉这位小辈的态度过于尊敬了些，“那你等我一下，结完账我们可以在门口见？”

“好，” 鼬干脆地说，“啊，对了，” 他扬了扬手中不起眼的小盒子，“如果前辈也需要记录生理信息，这个牌子我很推荐。”

带土向鼬推荐的温度计瞟了一眼，含混地答应两声，飞也似地逃向结账款台。


End file.
